I'm Just Unique
by AccioCupCake
Summary: Nymphadora Tonks is completing her 7th and final year at Hogwarts. Voldemort is rising in power and days are becoming dark. But, Nymphadora has normal teenage problems in her life like humiliation and heartbreak. But most of all, dealing with her unique ability to change her appearance.
1. My Last First Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Please give this fanfiction a try and review! -

I raced into my dormitory, tripping over my truck on the way, which led to me flipping awkwardly onto my bed. Pulling myself up to a sitting position, I glanced around my dorm. The four post beds, all of the Hufflepuff house banners that hung proudly from the walls, and my friends' trunks backed up against their beds. The dormitory looked the same as it did every year, except this year was different. All of my fellow 7th year Hufflepuffs would be taking specific classes for their chosen careers. I'm taking classes to become an Auror. Sadly, not many Hufflepuffs are becoming Aurors, but I believe Voldemort should be stopped and that's the best way to take part in stopping him. The dormitory door opening broke my train of thought.

"Nymphadora! You...run…way…too…fast!" Meg, my best mate, exclaimed, gasping for breath.

"Meg! _Don't_ call me that!" I said, glaring at her.

My name is Nymphadora Tonks, but I absolutely hate the name Nymphadora, so I ask everyone to call me Tonks. Not that they listen anyway.

"Why were you so determined to get to our dorm anyway?" Claire asked.

Basically, Claire is the calm, collected friend, Meg is the overly friendly, competitive friend and I am the clumsy, socially awkward weirdo friend. Yup. That's us.

"Because, I missed this place!" I said.

"Guys, brace yourselves. I hear footsteps… and you know who it is." Claire said grimly.

"Hello, _Nymphadora_." Katie said nastily as she walked into the room.

Katie is the prettiest, most popular girl in my year and, naturally, she makes fun of me because of my unique appearance. I honestly don't know how she got into Hufflepuff, she should have been a Slytherin for sure. But, I try not to let her bug me.

"Hi Katie!" I said with fake cheeriness.

"I'm going to bed guys. I'm taking Claire's advice to be well rested for the first day of school tomorrow." I said to my friends.

"Night, Tonks." Meg said. ******

Beams of sunlight shined through my window. Being the early bird I was, I quickly ran into the bathroom to claim the shower first. Since my friends are both light sleepers, they probably woke up from my noise. But, lucky for us, Katie is a _very_ heavy sleeper so we can be as loud as we want without her yelling at us. After my shower, I tossed on my Hogwarts uniform and began to comb through my hair.

"So, what color today?" Claire said, gesturing to my sopping wet hair.

"I was thinking vivid purple or bubblegum pink. You know, something fresh to start out the school year." I answered.

"I say purple." Meg said with a yawn as she got out of her bed.

I nodded at Meg, then screwed my eyes shut in concentration. My hair turned the desired color. Satisfied, I tied it up in a ponytail. I'm a Metamorphmagus, which means I can change my appearance at will. Soon, my friends were ready to go down to the Great Hall.

"I really hope we don't have Potions with the Slytherins this year." Meg said.

"Ditto." I said walking into the grand Great Hall.

After we sat down at the Hufflepuff table, I started to fill my plate with eggs and bacon. My mum always insisted that I needed protein so I would focus better in class. Me? Needing to focus more? Psh.

"Look Professor McGonagall is passing out our schedules!" Claire said, excitedly.

Leave it to Claire to be excited for school.

"Nymphadora Tonks. Here's your schedule." Professor McGonagall said as she handed me a rolled up scroll.

I glanced at my schedule. I knew I was going to get Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms and Potions, for they were required for becoming an Auror. But, I had to take one last subject and I was given… Herbology.

"Ugh! I got Herbology. You know how much I hate that subject." I moaned.

After the "incident" in Herbology during my first year, I've hated the subject.

"Well, we will be doing it together at least; I have it the same period as you. It's required to become a healer." Claire said. "What about you Meg?"

"Nope. I don't have Herbology this year. Muggle Studies instead. I didn't get the same schedule as Tonks to become an Auror." Meg said cheerfully.

" _Lucky_ …" I said.

"We should get going to Herbology, Dora." Claire said, determined not to be late on her first day.

After glaring at Claire for calling me Dora I said, "Alright. See ya later Meg."

"Bye!" Meg replied.

Claire and I set off to Herbology, maneuvering through the corridors filled with other students, rushing to get to their classes. Soon, we reached the paved path that led to the Herbology greenhouse. It was a beautiful day, the air was comfortably warm and there wasn't a cloud in sight. When we reached the greenhouse, we sat down in the back row.

"Good morning lads! Welcome back to Hogwarts!" Professor Sprout yelled.

"Good morning, Professor Sprout." The class chorused back.

"Alright class! Today we're going to review mandrakes. Pair up in groups of three and start repotting the baby mandrakes. Remember to wear your earmuffs. You all may begin." Professor Sprout instructed.

I paired up with Claire and a random Ravenclaw. She seemed nice enough. After securing my periwinkle earmuffs on my head, I started to pull my mandrake out of its pot. Apparently, I got a very, _very_ stubborn mandrake because it was desperate to stay in its pot. Eventually, I tugged the mandrake out of its pot and I quickly raced across the room to plant it into its new pot, before it bit me. As I crossed the room, I tripped over several pots. My baby mandrake went flying into the arms of a bewildered Professor Sprout and I tumbled to the floor. I banged my head on a watering can and my earmuffs fell off. Besides my mandrake crying, the last thing I heard before I blacked out was Katie laughing at me.


	2. Letters to Black

Sorry for taking so long to update! L Many thanks to usagiisseme and Keelove20 for reviewing, favoriting and following!

usagiisseme- I'm glad you liked my last chapter! As for the romance bit, I'm not planning on writing about it a lot. Mostly other adventurous drama stuff.

Keelove20- Thanks for the compliment! I hope you enjoy this chapter too!

Here's the second chapter! Please follow, favorite and review!

Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not own Harry Potter or anything Harry Potter related.

I woke up to a pounding ache in my head. A million thoughts were racing through my head.

 _Where am I?_

 _What happened?_

 _Why does my butt hurt?_

I abruptly sat up and opened my eyes, only to collapse back down onto my bed, due to the searing pain in my skull. Breathing deeply, I took in my surroundings. White sheets, thin mattress, metal bed frames. Yup, I was in the hospital wing.

"Oh, you're up! Nasty fall you had in the greenhouse. You passed out only to hit the stone hard floors and break your arm." Madame Pomfrey informed me.

It all came rushing back to me. The mandrake, the stupid watering can, the fall… _and_ Katie's laughter. Ugh!

"How long have I been here?" I said, a bit coldly. I was still thinking about Katie.

"About six hours. I fixed your arm." Madame Pomfrey replied.

"So, do you think that maybe, just _maybe_ , I could…" I started.

"Leave? I don't think so." Madame Pomfrey said.

Suddenly, there was a loud banging on the door. I turned to see Claire and Meg banging desperately, motioning for me to leave.

After about 1 minutes and 15.5 seconds (I _totally_ wasn't counting), Madame Pomfrey exclaimed, "Alright. _Fine!_ You can leave, but only because those two have been making a racket all afternoon!"

"Ok!" I said, grateful to be leaving.

"Wait! Take a dose of this potion first to help with your head." Madame Pomfrey scolded.

I took the potion (which tasted like bat droppings, by the way) and left to see Meg and Claire.

"TONKS!" Meg screamed, running over to me and squeezing me into a tight hug.

"No, not a Meg hug!" I moaned.

"Meg Hugs" were a thing we made up in second year. Basically, Meg gets a tiny, tiny bit over emotional and hugs the living daylight out of you and won't let go.

Needless to said, the hug hurt more than my accident.

After Claire helped pry Meg off me, I had them fill me on everything I missed.

"Well, after you, err, passed out Professor Sprout ran you to the hospital wing." Claire explained.

"And, while you were gone Katie kinda made fun of you. But, don't worry, I stood up for you." Meg chirped in.

"I. Hate. Her." I commented. That foul little cockroach! I could have been seriously hurt and all she did was _laugh_! "But, thanks for standing up for me, I guess."

Claire checked her watch. "Oh no, you just missed dinner!"

"That's okay. I'll go for a quick journey to the kitchen. See ya'll back in the common room." I replied, very much wanting to be alone.

I walked down several corridors when finally, I reached the fruit bowl portrait. I raised up onto my tip toes and tickled the pear with my finger. The pear starting giggling and the painting swung out to reveal the glorious kitchen. As soon as I set foot in the kitchen, house elves swarmed around me.

"What can we get for you, miss?" a house elf asked, bowing gracefully.

I was in such a sad mood, I really didn't care about having a healthy meal. I decided that I needed some comfort food.

"Could I have some chocolate pudding?" I asked.

Within seconds I had a large bowl of pudding and a spoon in my hand.

And there I sat, drowning my sorrows in the depth of the chocolatey goodness in my bowl.

Half an hour later, I was making my way back to the common room. It wasn't past curfew yet, but I only had ten minutes to get to my dorm. While I was walking, I noticed my hair wasn't purple anymore. It was plain brown. My hair turns back to its natural color whenever I'm overly sad. My family figured that out when I scraped up my knee from falling on the sidewalk when I was four. Suddenly, my electric blue hair turned into my normal boring shade of brown. That scared me even more then the fall. Ah, childhood memories.

Apparently, I was too caught up walking down memory lane to notice where I was going because I slammed into something or someone.

"OUCH!" I moaned. Then, I realized I slammed into a bloke from my year. His name was Ethan White.

"Oh merlin! I'm sorry!" I exclaimed, picked myself off of the ground.

"It's alright. It was my fault. I was heading to the Ravenclaw common room. Are you okay?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah." I said, awkwardly. "Well, I'm gonna get going now…umm bye." I finished quite lamely.

"Bye. I'll see you around." Ethan replied.

I continued walking towards my common room. That was very awkward. Why am I always the clumsy one? Although, Ethan _did_ say it was his fault, which was nice because we both know it was mine. I mean, I have the clumsy reputation and everything.

I entered my common room and went up to my dorm. After changing into my nightgown, I walked over to my four post bed. Before I could climb in, I was interrupted by a voice.

"Hey Nymphadora! You took _quite_ a fall in Herbology today. Are you okay?" Katie said, with mock concern.

"Eat slugs, Katie." I growled.

"But, then again, aren't you like the most clumsy, idiotic person in this entire school? Your weird appearance makes you even creepier. You're such a _freak_!" Katie snarled.

Her words hit hard, really hard. Before I came to Hogwarts, I had a muggle friend in my neighborhood. My parents warned me to keep my appearance normal whenever I was around her. But, one day I was at a sleepover with her and her friends and I got a little too excited. My hair started flashing all kinds of crazy colors and my nose kept changing shape. After they saw what happened they all laughed at me and called me rude names. It was awful.

"Leave Tonks alone!" Meg yelled. Claire was glaring at Katie with complete hatred.

I slowly crawled into my bed and drew the curtains.

I couldn't sleep. I just couldn't. Katie's words kept coming back to me. I quietly walked out of the dorm with a quill and parchment in hand. With nothing left to do I decided to write to my older cousin for advice.

 _Dear Black,_

 _Today was my first day back at Hogwarts. It's not the same here without you and the marauders roaming the halls. I had a slight accident in Herbology today that involved mandrakes, the hospital wing and a broken arm. Let's just say my earmuffs did NOT stay on my head for long. That mean girl in my year, Katie, was being pretty rude to me afterwards. Called me a freak, just like my ex-muggle friend did. So, now I siriusly need your help. Any advice on how to deal with this jerk?_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Tonks_

After I wrote my letter, I attached it to my owl, Primrose ,who happened to be perched on the window sill in my dorm. I sat, curled up on the window seat and watched my screech owl fly away, until it was nothing but a speck in the brightly lit sky.

Thank you for reading! Please review! It'll only take a few seconds….. ;) Also, I promise *holds out pinkie finger* that my next chapter will be more action filled! *links pinkie with yours*

AccioCupCake


	3. Preparing to Fight

Sorry I took soooooo long to update! Happy Holidays to everyone! I hope you enjoy and please review!

To the Guest who reviewed my first Chapter- Hello! Just to clarify, Tonks's friends call her by her first name just to joke around in a friendly manner, not because they aren't aware that she doesn't like to be called "Nymphadora". Thank you for your feedback. :)

...

I slowly opened my eyes. I was sitting in my favorite mustard yellow chair in the Hufflepuff Common Room. I guess I accidentally spent the night there. Whoops. Rubbing my stiff neck, I dragged myself up the stairs to my dorm room. I slowly opened the door, and peered at the clock. It read 6:30. Well, I guess I don't have to be up _this_ early for school. I crawled back into my four post bed and snuggled down under the covers. After lying awake listening to the clock tick for a while, I decided that there was no way I would be able to fall back asleep. I swiftly walked across the room to the bathroom. After finishing my regular morning routine, I scribbling a quick note for Claire and Meg, who were still sleeping.

 _Dear Meg and Claire,_

 _I woke up early today and am down eating breakfast in the Great Hall._

 _~ Tonks_

When I finally arrived in the Great Hall, I realized barely anyone was up at seven o'clock in the morning. I checked the Hufflepuff table and it was completely deserted. Okay, I could eat as a loner or I could sit with... I desperately searched the room for someone I knew. Then, I saw Ethan sitting alone at the Ravenclaw table reading the _Daily Prophet_. I guess I could sit next to him. I walked over and slid into the seat.

"Hello! Do you mind if I sit here? I'm the only Huffie here at the moment." I said cheerfully.

"Oh, sure." Ethan replied absentmindedly.

Then, there was that awkward moment where he pretty much ignored me and went back to reading the paper. I grabbed a few mini chocolate chip muffins and tossed them onto my plate. I munched on my muffin, swallowed and glanced at Ethan. He was _still_ engrossed in the _Prophet._ Alright, it was definitely time for me to start up conversation.

"So, what's new in the Wizarding World?" I asked.

Ethan looked up at me. "You-Know-Who murdered more people. It happened yesterday night. By the time the Aurors came he was gone."

"O'l Voldy's up to no good again." I muttered shaking my head. Was Voldemort ever going to be defeated? He'd been wreaking havoc on the Wizarding World for a long time.

"What?" Ethan said breaking my train of thought.

"Hmm?" I asked, my amazing mind drifting back to my previous thoughts.

"What did you say?" He reiterated, looking at me with surprise.

"A couple of minutes ago?" I questioned.

Ethan confirmed my question with a curt nod.

"Uh…I said 'Ol' Voldy's up to no good'." I noticed the look of shock on his face. "I know it's not one my best lines…"

"No, that's not it. I just… not many girls I know would say the You-Know-Who's name." Ethan explained looking at me with admiration.

"Oh. Well, thanks." I said awkwardly. My hair turned bright pink and I blushed. Although I learned to control my "special" ability to change my appearance at will, sometimes it caught me off guard. I've had my share of amazing, intricate conversations, but this was certainly not one of them. I glanced at the massive doors of the Great Hall, hoping Meg or Claire were entering. It so happened that, even though I'm almost positive no one put any liquid luck in my breakfast, my friends walked through the doors. I quickly, but politely, excused myself from the Ravenclaw table and walked over to greet Claire and Meg.

"Holy Hippogriffs, you two took _forever_!" I exclaimed. "And besides, it was really awkward over there." I whispered, trying to inconspicuously nod my head in the direction of Ethan.

"Well, you have us now!" Meg said cheerfully, heading toward the Hufflepuff table.

After the Great Hall started to fill up, mail was delivered. This time basically consisted of the rustle of owls flying every which way and the possible threat of bird feathers falling into your food. Lovely. But, today, I was really excited for the daily post because of a possible reply from Sirius. Sure enough my beautiful Primrose flew to my side and offered me my letter. I tore open the envelope and read:

 _Dearest Tonks,_

 _Well, it seems as if your first day back was less than perfect. You stated in your last letter that you needed advice with Katie. Being your mellow and caring cousin, I would suggest staying away from her and ignoring her. But, being a devilish marauder, I would suggest pranking her to get revenge. Your choice._

 _Sirius Black_

 _PS- Suggestion #2 will happen either way, trust me._

"Guys, read my letter from Black." I said. I passed the letter across the table to Claire and Meg.

Meg snorted as she finished reading.

"I'm starting to admire your cousin Nymph." She said.

Claire viewed Sirius's opinion on the matter completely differently.

"There is no way you're following the second piece of advice. Katie will crush you to bits!" Claire ranted.

"Fine, Fine! I'll just ignore her." I said.

I wrote a quick letter back to Black that said something along the lines of, "There's no way I'm pranking her; she'll kill me!"

Soon, everyone got back into the hang of their classes. Classes faded into days and days faded into weeks. Eventually, the trees around the Great Lake started to change colors and fall was in the air. Hagrid had planted his Giant Pumpkins and it was only two weeks until Halloween. Not all was well though, more people, especially muggles and muggleborns, were being murdered by Voldemort.

"Come on Meg! We can't be late!" Claire whined.

"Ok! I'm coming!" Meg yelled as she raced down the dormitory stairs and into the common room where Claire and I were waiting. We finished all our homework and were waiting to go to an after school meeting.

"What do you think Dumbledore's meeting is going to be about?" I asked as we made our way to the Great Hall.

"Well, the parchment on the notice board said something about extra training to learn how to fight and duel in the real world, so I reckon it's all about being prepared if you come in contact with Voldemort or Death Eaters." Claire explained.

We made it to the Great Hall just in time. The house tables were removed and students from all different houses (but the least amount from Slytherin) were gathered around Professor Dumbledore.

"Hello everyone. Thank you all for attending this important meeting. Although we all hate to believe it, Voldemort is gaining more and more control and power over the Wizarding World. He has killed many muggleborns and has even started to kill muggles too. We want you all to be prepared if something ever happens at Hogwarts that will require your knowledge on how to fight back. That is why all seventh years will be allowed to meet here once a month to practice more ways to defend yourselves. The list of dates will be located in your common rooms. Now, I'd like everyone who would not fancy participating in today's meeting to go back to your common rooms." Dumbledore stated simply.

A few Slytherins slowly wandered out the door.

Dumbledore continued, "Alright. Today we will be learning how to successfully preform some defensive spells. In your first year here at Hogwarts you learnt the Knockback Jinx, correct? Well, it's time to put that spell to use. Partner up and practice the jinx on each other."

With a flick of his wand, the whole surface area of the Great Hall was cushioned by, what looked like, a bunch of bed mattresses.

"What about a group of three?" I asked Claire and Meg.

"Sure." Claire replied. "Why not?"

The meeting was actually quite entertaining, as we all became our eleven year old selves again and dueled each other, crying out, "Flipendo!"

As curfew drew nearer, Professor Dumbledore released us. Meg and I fake dueled as we walked back to the common room. (We accidentally hit Claire once, which made her quite mad.)

"Goodnight." I said crawling into my bed.

As I drifted off to sleep I recalled Sirius's letter and wondered what he meant by, "Suggestion #2 will happen either way…"

…

And… you reached the end of the chapter! If you're reading this right now please review, follow and favorite!

-AccioCupCake


End file.
